This Is My Chance
by nikki7716
Summary: It’s a story you’ve probably heard a million times. The difference? Well, it happened to me. Duke x Tristan LEMON and YAOI *SEQUEL TO THIS IS MY LIFE*
1. You Can't Always Get What You Want

**YOU CAN'T ALWAYS GET WHAT YOU WANT**

I'm not going to lie when I say it's a story you've probably heard a million times—boy loves boy, boy loves someone else, boy is crazy with jealousy and depressed that nothing ever works out for him and eventually…boy gets boy. 

The difference? Well, it happened to me. 

So of course I'd want to tell it. 

XxXxXxX

I watched Tristan everyday with a sad yearning as we sat watching my game shop. We talked and goofed around, joking about whatever like we always did. I watched him with that sad yearning because I was ridiculously in love with him as cheesy as it may sound. 

It was a dead day, both of us leaning on the glass counter in utter boredom, waiting for _somebody_ to come in. 

"Geez, it's slow. It's a good thing you're here or I may have shot myself already." I joked, bumping against him. 

He grinned, returning the bump with one of his own. All I had were those small insignificant moments when our bodies would barely touch or just brush against each other.

I hated being in love with Tristan. I hated it almost as much as I loved him…_almost_ being the key word—my desire for him still overpowering any chance I ever had of giving this up. Saying you're in love with someone is pretty big. I didn't get there overnight or just wake up one day and decide it. If anything I avoided the thought and held it with disdain every time the idea entered my mind. 

I was happy for Tristan that he had Joey. I really was. I knew Joey made him happy and that made me happy. When I first met Tristan that day years ago, I _knew_ he loved Joey. I even saw why. The fire that burned in Joey when he dueled, its what drew Tristan in. 

But it was that very quality in Tristan that made me fall for him in a way I couldn't imagine or believe. The way he talked about Joey, the way they spoke and touched…I wanted to know how that felt. 

"You okay?" Tristan broke me out of my thoughts, giving me a quizzical look before I grinned and nodded. 

"Sorry, just thinking 'bout stuff for school." I lied, thankful when he nodded and began talking about what he had to do. 

I glanced at the clock while he spoke, my heart sinking as I saw it was the time he would always leave. I prayed he wouldn't notice, that he would just stay here all night, but my glance caught his attention. 

He looked to the clock, "Crap, gotta get going dice-boy! Jou's waiting." He smiled, quickly gathering his stuff. 

"'Bout time I got rid of that ugly mug of yours." I grinned. I did that a lot, pretended not to care in an effort to mask my true feelings. 

"Aww you know you love me." he teased, pinching my cheeks. I laughed, swatting them away. 

"See ya!" he yelled as he left. I watched him leave, waving goodbye until he turned the corner. I immediately collapsed on the counter, sighing and planning to lie there forever. Completely frustrated and angry with myself. 

Why couldn't I just get it through my thick skull it would never happen? Why couldn't I just like somebody that wasn't taken? 

**AN:** Here we go! Woo! This one is much shorter than the others, just because...well...because I said so. ; ) But, regardless, I hope you enjoy the last installment of the This Is stories and hope to hear from you all! xxxooo

PS. whispers Pretend this was a really long chapter, okay?


	2. Changing Times

**CHANGING TIMES**

It was a rare occasion to see Tristan without Joey around at school, so I couldn't help but grin when I saw Tristan standing alone at his locker. 

It wasn't that I wouldn't speak to him when Jou was around, we were kind of friends. But how much fun is it to be around the constant reminder of why you'll never be with the person you love? Love…that sounds so stupid…

"Hey!" I smiled, leaning against the lockers. He grinned, pulling out two tickets from his pocket. 

"What are those?" I tried not to get my hopes up. I didn't want him thinking I thought they were for us only to be extremely embarrassed when they were for Joey. 

"I'm taking Jou to a _resort_ this weekend for our anniversary." He triumphantly grinned. 

_Of course. _

"Oh." I said. "Cool!" I quickly added, not wanting him to notice my disappointment. Of course they weren't for me. He had Joey, why would he get tickets for us? I was just being stupid. 

"He was totally speechless when I told him last night!" he laughed, looking at the tickets again. 

"Yeah…I bet. Well, see ya." I waved goodbye. 

I really hoped I wouldn't have to be around when they were talking about it. I took my time going to my locker and collecting my stuff. Maybe if I take long enough they won't have time to talk before class starts. 

I entered, catching the tail end of Tristan's conversation. 

"So we'll leave tomorrow around 6 am, that will put us at the resort by 9 as long as traffic is okay so you can just stay the night at my house tonight…"

"Joey?"

"Yeah?"

"Sound good?" 

"Oh! Sure!"

Tristan was so excited but Joey just seemed distant and indifferent to the whole thing. How could he not be grateful and thrilled? If it was me….

No. I can't think like that. It's _not_ me. 

I resigned myself to focusing on anything but Tristan and their weekend together. Their weekend that would just take Tristan that much farther away from me. 

Class was so boring. I kept turning my gaze to Tristan constantly, having to snap my attention back to the teacher. Tristan kept trying to touch and tickle Joey who kept pushing him away. Is it not enough that Joey gets him but that he doesn't even appreciate it? Appreciate that he can just reach out and kiss him whenever he wants or just tell him he loves him like I can only think about?

Not that I wanted to see them all over each other. I just want…

I don't know what I want. 

XxXxXx

I kept my mind on work after school. Keeping myself constantly busy in the game shop before my thoughts could drift to him. I even kept the shop open until 1 in the morning since it was the weekend. 

I walked home completely exhausted, planning on sleeping the weekend away. At least then I wouldn't be able to drive myself insane about what Tristan and Joey were doing. 

The street was almost pitch black save for the dimming street lamp at the end of the road. My house at the end sat eerily lit, casting shadows over the wall that made it look like someone was sitting on the porch. 

As I continued to walk, I strained my eyes, the outline of a person slowly forming. My heart quickened, who the hell would be out here at 2 in the morning? I tentatively walked closer, the person was sitting there with their head in their hands. 

"Can I—fuck Tristan you scared me!" I gasped when Tristan's head shot up. 

"Sorry." He quietly whispered. I stepped closer to him, noticed his face was swollen and red with tear tracks lining his face. 

"Tristan?" I pulled his gaze towards mine. 

"What happened?" He didn't even get anything out before he started sobbing uncontrollably, throwing himself on me. I went rigid, my heart racing from the intimacy of the moment. God how I'd wanted to touch him like this. But I hated seeing him so upset. 

"Did something happen? Where's Joey?" Upon saying his name it was as if a floodgate had opened, his cries doubling as he continued to sob.

I didn't say anything else, just sat there for a long time letting him cry and holding him. I finally pushed him inside, grabbing him some water. 

"I'm sorry for coming this late. I just needed someone to talk to." He rasped. I nodded, encouraging him to continue. 

"Joey…" he paused, tearing leaking as he spoke. "He—he broke up with me." he cried, pressing his palms against his eyes. 

"What?" I said in disbelief, my heart leaping despite my guilty conscious. 

He nodded, continuing to speak. "He said he was in love with someone else and couldn't take lying to me anymore…some shit like that." He vehemently added. 

I shook my head in disbelief, how could Joey do something like that? Who could he possibly be in love with? He was _always_ with Tristan. 

Now my heart clenched as I thought about Tristan being alone again. I immediately felt guilty, trying desperately to keep my feelings at bay. Now wasn't the time. 

…but why had he come here? Did I really mean that much? I bit my lip to suppress a smile, thinking about him wanting me to make him feel better. 

"I just don't know what happened. We were fine. I thought…everything was…_fine_." 

"I'm so sorry. You don't deserve that." I tried to soothe, awkwardly patting him on the back. He grabbed the hand, wrapping his own around it. I could feel my face start to burn but I kept my hand there, just letting him hold it. 

Now my thoughts really were racing. Was it _really_over between them? 

If it was, how long would he be like this before he could move on? Would he even want me? I couldn't help but imagine us together…actually_ together_. That thought seemed unbelievable and yet it excited the hell out of me. 

_Together_.

**AN: **I got nothin'...except...review! hooray!

To my one-shot reviewers I sincerely apologize for being so slow on updating lately. I am trying but I'm just so busy right now. I PROMISE starting April we will be back on schedule! 


	3. A Fine Line

**A FINE LINE**

At school Tristan was no better then yesterday. Seeing Joey seemed to make his mood worsen—if that was even possible. I did all I could to cheer him up, but everything was met with a blank stare and somber expression.

Tristan really did love Joey…

Joey seemed to go around with guilt on his face, he avoided eye contact with Tristan, trying to stay clear of him which made Tristan feel even worse.

At lunch I grabbed my food, hoping it would be the perfect opportunity to cheer him up. As I approached the table I saw Tristan get up, slamming his hands on the table.

"He said he was in love with someone else and he couldn't take lying to me any longer! He was FUCKING CHEATING ON ME! He-he doesn't love me anymore!" He screamed.

I quickened my pace, ready to come to him when he froze. I looked to where Tristan's gaze had stopped.

Joey had entered the cafeteria.

"Tris-" I barely got out before he mumbled something about going to the bathroom and quickly leaving.

I watched as he left, Joey looking on guilt ridden…as he should be. Fucking asshole. I set my lunch down and followed Tristan into the bathroom.

"Tristan?" I stepped into the stall, Tristan was standing against the wall, his arms crossed, staring down at the floor.

"Why does it have to be like this?" He spoke, keeping his eyes downcast.

I shrugged, unsure of what to say. "I don't know. Some people just grow apart I guess."

"Yeah…" He whispered, sniffing.

"Tristan? I think…" I sighed. "I think that Joey is an ass and that you can do better than him!" I quickly spluttered out.

Tristan slowly looked up, smiling just a little. "You're just saying that."

"It's true!" I quickly added. "Any guy would be lucky to have you!" I quickly shut my mouth, my eyes wide at what I had said. That's the last thing I needed was for him to know I was in _love_ with him.

He looked at me a moment, not saying anything. I panicked, fumbling for something to say to make my statement sound any less cheesy or love-stricken.

"I mean…you know, if you weren't so ugly!" I joked, making him smile.

"Thanks." He said.

"Come on, let's get out of the smelly bathroom." I pulled him after me but was stopped as the door swung open, Joey walking in. The two froze staring at each other, my eyes traveled between them, keeping silent.

"Can I talk to you?" Joey whispered.

"Um…yeah." Tristan shrugged, shoving his hands deep in his pockets.

"I guess…I'll…leave then." I said, noticing my words going unnoticed as I left.

I stood outside, waiting for them to emerge, I soon heard muffled shouting, straining to hear what was being said but unable to. The bell rang, everyone rushing out of the cafeteria, except Seto who kept gazing at the door until he noticed me, at which point he quickly shuffled out.

I kept waiting…and waiting, their shouting becoming louder until Tristan was screaming at the top of his lungs. I'd had enough and went in to find Tristan curled up on the floor, Joey looming over him, trying to calm him.

I rushed to him, kneeling beside him and shoving Joey out of my way.

"Tristan I—" Joey began. I looked up at him, shaking my head.

"Just go." I pleaded. He retreated, throwing his hands up in defeat before he left.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, closing the door.

"Tristan? Are you okay?"

"It's over…I'm over…I should just kill myself." He rasped.

"Tristan! Don't say that…don't ever say that." I pleaded, holding him. He let out a muffled cry, wrapping his arms tightly around me, refusing to let go. My heart sped as he held me tightly, burying his face in the nape of my neck.

"I love you Duke. Thank you." He whispered. I knew I was blushing, smiling like an idiot, knew that he didn't really love me, not the way I loved him. But I didn't care, I'd have given anything to hear those words.

**AN: **HAPPY EASTER! Also...I'm so pleased with the positive response I've gotten for this. I hope I can continue to please you all! :)


	4. Wishful Thinking

**WISHFUL THINKING**

"So what do you want to do this weekend?" I asked, flipping through some movies. I had made Tristan let me stay at his house for the weekend, not wanting him to spend it alone. It would do no good.

"I don't care." He shrugged. It was hard keeping him busy but I had to. Every time he had time to think he would grow saddened and distant again and it would take me hours to get him feeling okay again. I wanted to be there for him. I wanted to take his mind off of Joey for good. I didn't care if it was partly for selfish reasons—why shouldn't I want him?

It was late Friday night as we sat watching some comedy. I sat next to Tristan, not really paying attention to the film, just listening to him when he would laugh at something or smile. I just wanted him to be happy and hearing him laugh, it made me think that things could work okay. That he could get over all this and move on. Maybe I could stand a chance then.

Pretty soon he drifted off, I looked over to him as he slept, the light from the TV flickering across his face. I wondered if he would notice if I kissed him?

I felt a little ashamed by the thought. But I couldn't help it. I'd wanted this for so long. And here it was, a chance right in front of me. Even if it would go unnoticed—it may be the only chance I ever got. I licked my lips in anticipation, whispering his name. It got no response. I hesitantly reached by hand down to lightly stroke his face, still nothing. I felt my heart begin to race. Just a quick one I told myself.

Carefully, I lowered myself down, placing a soft kiss on his lips. That small kiss, it made my heart jump. I kept my lips there, savoring the feeling of his pressed against mine, his breath hitting my lips with each slow exhale.

But quickly, I had to jerk back when he moved slightly.

"Mmm…Joey." He whispered in his sleep, smiling. My heart sank at his words. Joey…

Of course it was Joey.

XxXxX

The next morning I awoke to someone banging on the door. I lazily rubbed my eyes, disoriented from the frantic pounding and constant chiming of the door bell.

Tristan gave a groan, covering his head with his pillow.

"I'll get it." I yawned, shuffling to the door.

My eyes narrowed as I saw who it was, cracking the door open just enough to squeeze outside. I didn't want Tristan to know who it was. I stepped outside, crossing my arms and waiting for him to speak.

"Can I talk to Tristan?" Joey asked, confused by my presence.

I shook my head, "I don't think that's a good idea."

He scoffed, trying to push past me. "Look, Duke, I need to make sure he's okay!"

I pushed him back, not hard but enough to get the message across. "I'm taking care of it, it would just be better if you left him alone." I firmly spoke.

He paused, looking past me and then back at me again. He nodded, "Okay, Duke. Just…make sure he's okay."

I nodded, watching him as he left. I sighed, quietly stepping back into the house.

"Who was it?" Tristan shouted from the living room. I tensed.

"Um…just a salesman!" I shouted back, relaxing when he accepted the story with a grumble of annoyance at being bothered so early in the morning.

"Yeah, but I just told 'em to fuck off!" I lied with a fake laugh, falling into the chair next to him.

Tristan gave an amused grin, staring at me. "I'm glad you're here." He said.

I felt my face heating up, "Me too." I grinned.

XxXxXxX

I felt more happy than I had in a long time just being with him all weekend. We didn't really do anything—go anywhere, but I didn't want it any other way. I just wanted to be with him—spend time with him. I felt my feelings growing for him impossibly more. It made me just about sick how much you could care about someone and them not even realize. I hated this, waking up every day and thinking of nothing else. That feeling following me throughout the day.

But being with him…it made me feel like nothing else. It sounds so stupid when I say it. People would say its crazy to say you love someone so much without them even knowing. I can't imagine the bliss I would feel if it was, but even without it, I love him more than anything else in the world. And I don't care if its stupid or wrong or if he never knows, cause I can't change it.

Sunday I felt like Tristan was really starting to feel better, he started talking and joking again. That night we sat in the living room catching up on homework, being stupid and making fun of the limp Yugi had that day.

"Seriously though," Tristan said between laughs, "Yami has to be hung like a racehorse. I've never seen someone walk so bow-legged!"

"Yeah I know!" I laughed, shaking my head.

"Whew…man, you know, I've never gotten a limp from sex. Not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing." He chuckled. "Have you?"

"What? Oh…" I blushed, "Um…no, no I don't…" I stuttered.

"Oh? That bad huh?" Tristan joked, elbowing me.

"No, I just…"

"What?"

"Well, I'm a…a virgin." I awkwardly confessed.

"Ohhh." Tristan grinned. "I didn't know that. What you waiting for?"

I shrugged, my heart racing. I could say it now. Say what I really thought, or I could lie again.

"I'm just waiting for someone special." I said.

"Uh-huh." Tristan said, flipping his textbook as I spoke. I watched him with wide eyes, each sentence spoken in hesitation.

"Like someone I know really well."

"Yeah." He flipped another page, scanning.

"A friend."

"Right." I took a deep breath, my heart about to explode.

"Someone that maybe doesn't know how much…how much they mean to me….someone…someone who is my best friend and who…" It finally dawned on Tristan who I was speaking about. His eyes went wide, the book slowly falling to his lap as he stared at me.

I swallowed hard, waiting for him to speak. I felt my face heat up, looking down as I fiddled with the hem of my shirt.

"Please say something." I whispered through the heavy silence. He started to speak, cutting off his words and starting again.

"Duke I—" He started before stalling again.

I blinked away the tears I felt, nodding my head. "It's okay." I shrugged, keeping my eyes downcast. "I get it." I said, quickly getting up and grabbing my bag.

"Duke." Tristan sighed.

I didn't want him to see my face, I kept it cast down as I left.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?" I tried to sound cheerful as I closed the door behind me.

I shouldn't have said those things. He should have never known. It was too soon. It hurt…I hurt so bad. He didn't feel the same. He couldn't even say anything.

_He couldn't even say anything…_

**AN:** Poor little Dukey! Kay guys I've been sick and had to miss my trip to Paris so I need some cheering up! :( Love you all! xxoo


	5. Being There

**BEING THERE**

I worried so much that night about how me and Tristan's friendship would change. I hated myself for sacrificing it just for the small chance he would feel the same.

At school, Tristan approached me.

"Hey." I said, afraid to mention yesterday.

"How's it going?" He smiled. I was thrown off, he acted like nothing had happened. I guess that's how he wanted to deal with it. Pretend it never happened.

And I guess I would go along with it. Maybe our friendship could stay the same that way.

"Umm…good. Just fine." I lied, grabbing my books for class.

"Cool." He shrugged, walking with me.

"I'll see you at lunch okay?"

"Okay." I smiled, watching his retreating form.

XxXxXxX

At lunch the two of us sat alone. It seemed like things hadn't changed. I soon started to forget that I'd even said anything. I guess that was better.

"So, then he was sitting there staring at…"

"Um…Tristan? Can I talk to you?" I looked up to see Joey standing there. Why couldn't he just leave him alone already? Tristan was never going to get over this whole mess if Joey kept popping up to be a constant reminder.

I couldn't do anything as I glared at the pair leave. It took all my will power not to lash out at Joey, but I didn't…it wasn't my place too.

They retreated to the bathroom. I watched with disdain. I sat there watching, seeing Seto soon go in after them. What the hell was he doing? Was he…

It suddenly dawned on me who the person was. It was Seto. It had been Seto all this time. I knew then what was going on, they were going to tell him and Tristan…

I quickly got up, hearing the noise from the bathroom slowly amplifying. As I pushed the door open, I saw Seto and Joey standing next to each other, Tristan's eyes narrowed in disgust as he let his eyes travel between the two.

"What's going on?" I said. Seto tried shuffling me out, I pushed him off of me, walking past them to stand next to Tristan.

"How could you be with him after the way he has treated you Joey? Are you insane?" Tristan hissed, trying to keep his temper under control.

Joey shook his head, placing his hands on Tristan's shoulders. "It's…it's not like that Tristan! He's different when its us."

Tristan ripped his body away from Joey. "You fucking asshole. I hope you go to hell!" He screamed, lunging himself at Seto. I gasped, trying to grab Tristan in time before his body avoided Seto's and crashed into the wall. He stumbled back, his fist pulled back before I was able to grab him, throwing him back.

"Stop it Tristan!" I pleaded, struggling to hold on to him.

"What is wrong with you! Stop it Tristan!" Joey pleaded, afraid to step closer to him.

"You fucked this rich prick! You cheated on me with this scumbag who treated you like shit! And who was there comforting you when he called you names? FUCKING ME! And all this time you were FUCKING him?!" Tristan screamed, fighting against my hold.

Joey was lost for words. I don't know what the hell Joey was thinking telling him.

I shook my head at him, "Just go." I whispered, trying to keep Tristan calm. Seto nodded, pulling Joey back and moving out of the bathroom.

Tristan started crying again, sobbing against me as I held him.

"I'm so tired of this!" He cried.

"I know." I whispered, holding him.

I know…

AN: Sorry for the long delay--I've been in Scotland. Probably won't get to posting again until the end of the week. I'll reply to reviews then too! xxoo


	6. As Long As I Have You

**AS LONG AS I HAVE YOU**

The rest of the week, I could feel Tristan's anger. He didn't want to talk about it, so I just did my best to keep his mind off of it. We spent more and more time together. When we were at his house, things were good. It was when we had to go to school that I could feel Tristan start to think about Joey and Seto again.

I knew he must be so angry. How could he not be? Someone he had loved and cared about for so long could just cheat on him and leave him like that? I could never do that to someone. I could never do that to Tristan. No one could ever mean more to me than he did.

All he would do was glare at them, refusing to speak about it, just watching them in fury. The two decided to stay apart, something that was probably for the best. But you could see that they hated to. They would watch each other from a distance, but every time Seto would try to speak to him, Joey would step away, shaking his head. I guess he had some dignity still left.

That weekend Tristan stayed with me. He seemed to be better. But it seemed like every time I got him feeling better again, Joey would come and strike it down. I couldn't let that happen anymore. I had to be there to protect Tristan. I had finally accepted the fact that Tristan and I would just be friends. Sure it hurt, it hurt my heart to know that I couldn't be with him. But I knew that having his friendship would be something too.

Things started to go up from then on over the next week. Tristan kept his mind away from Joey, starting to ignore their presence. It had been two weeks since Joey had told him about being with Seto. I could tell that Tristan still hurt but I knew that he was starting to heal. He would heal slowly and I wanted to be there to help him.

It was Friday at lunch as we sat there talking. We sat alone that day, away from the others.

Tristan seemed to want to say something, he kept twisting his hands nervously.

"What's wrong?"

"I want to talk to you about something." He said.

"Oh…okay." I had no idea what he wanted, I was just hoping that it didn't have to do with Seto or Joey.

"Can we go talk somewhere more private?"

"Sure." I said, we got up, going into the bathroom. The bell would be ringing soon and no one hardly ever came in this one anyway.

As we stepped in, I waited for him to speak. He sighed, looking at me with an odd sincerity.

"Duke." He started before pausing again.

"Yes?" I chuckled, my heart racing. I was so unbelievably nervous.

"Um…I've been thinking a lot about what you said."

"What?"

"That night. About wanting to be with someone special."

My face immediately flushed, "Oh." I said, unsure of what else to say.

"I can't promise you anything Duke." He shook his head.

"But I want to try."

"Wh-what?" I said, my heart racing, did he really mean what it sounded like?

He smiled, stepping towards me. I could barely breathe as he stepped up to me, brushing stray hairs from my face.

"I want to be with you. I want to try this. I want you to be with someone special who cares about you. And I want to be that person for you."

I knew I was smiling like a loon, my heart leaping from my chest. I was speechless. It was really happening. I closed my eyes as he gently pressed his lips to mine. The feeling it brought, like that night I we kissed without him knowing it…but so much better. So much better because he was kissing me back, he was pressing me against the wall, running his hands over my skin, tugging at my hair, nipping at my neck, loving me.

_Loving me. _

Those minutes rushed by like seconds, everything a haze and all I cared about was the feeling of him against me. How could someone feel so much happiness? How was it possible to love someone so much? At that moment I knew why people said you couldn't truly love someone without that love being returned. Any feelings I had for Tristan before exploded into that moment into something I felt like I couldn't control. I wanted him…I needed him. And I didn't want anything else ever.

That moment was broken when the door swung open, Seto stepping inside. The two of us froze, watching him with wide eyes. Tristan looked angry, glowering at the floor.

"I expect you to leave Joey and I alone now, Tristan." He said. Tristan nodded in understanding before Seto left.

I looked to Tristan, waiting for him to say something. I was afraid he was already regretting this and I didn't want to hear that. It would hurt me more than anything else to hear that what he had said was just in a rash moment.

He looked to me, smiling. "It's okay." He shrugged.

"Are you sure?" I hesitantly asked.

He nodded, "As long as I have you."

**AN:** I'm sorry this is so short! :( Well. sadly I don't even have the next chapter written yet so expect a delay. Sorry I've been so off schedule as of late. It will get better soon! :D


	7. Taking A Chance

**TAKING A CHANCE**

Can I say it enough without feeling like a big buffoon every time? I'm in love love love! Its so corny and cheesy but I just can't help it. Things were slow after that day in the bathroom, but I didn't care. Not at all. I had him. I actually had _him_! It wasn't a dream anymore, it was reality.

When I kissed him I would feel everything else melt away from existence until it was just him and me standing there, being together. We held hands together proudly, and it made me blush every time Tristan introduced me as his boyfriend. Words I thought I'd only hear in my head.

And now I yearned and anticipated that day when our relationship would be taken that one step further. But I wasn't sure if I wanted that day to come until I knew for sure that he didn't love Joey anymore. That he loved me. But maybe him wanting to be with me would be that sign. I didn't know, all I knew was that when ever Tristan and I touched or kissed, I couldn't help but feel a deep craving for him. Most nights ending with me alone in bed, fantasizing of him touching me instead of myself.

After being together for almost a month, I could feel the day coming. I thought it was coming soon. Tristan still hadn't said those three words I was waiting for, but I knew we were starting to get there. He was starting to look at me differently than he ever had before.

The way he used to look at Joey…

But to be honest, I still hadn't told him I was in love with him. Hell, how could I? I was so afraid I would scare him off with my desperation. My desperation for wanting to be with him forever, for loving him so much and thinking of him always since the day we had met. When the time was right, I would know it.

And until then I would build what we had. I loved our time together more than ever before.

I think I loved it because it was the same but there was that knowing that you could connect with the other person on a different level, a level that was so intimate and personal that gave you a connection you could never have with just a friend. Knowing that he wanted to be with me and I wanted to be with him. It made every moment worth a thousand.

I keep just going on and on about it instead of talking about when it did happen. Almost two months after we started dating, Tristan and I were sitting in my living room working on a project for school. We'd been working on it all night, mostly because we kept getting distracted with other things like the TV and talking about whatever.

"So how much do we have left?" Tristan asked, filtering through the piles of paper we had dumped on the table.

"A lot," I laughed, grabbing the remote from his hand, "and that won't help."

"Sure it will." Tristan smirked, trying to grab the remote from me. I jumped up quickly, holding it high in the air away from him.

"Nope! No it won't!" I grinned, keeping it out of his reach.

"Duke Devlin you give me that remote right now or you will regret it." he warned, trying to keep from laughing.

"Ooooh what are you going to do?"

He paused a moment, "THIS!" He yelled, pouncing on me and throwing me to the floor.

"AGH!" I yelled, laughing as we fell to the floor.

He kept his weight pressed down on me while he tried grabbing the remote.

"HELP!" I yelled, squirming to get out from under him.

"No you don't!" He laughed, grabbing my sides. I could barely breathe as he kept tickling me until the remote fell from my hand. He quickly grabbed it, grinning in triumph.

I pouted beneath him, "I hate you."

"No, you don't." He grinned, giving me a kiss. We kept grinning, but Tristan stayed there, his face becoming more serious again.

"What's wrong?" I asked, afraid I had hurt him or something.

"Duke," He kissed me again, more stronger and forceful, "I um…I have something I wanted to tell you but…I'm afraid you'll think I'm crazy." He whispered.

My heart began to race, "What is it?"

"I…"

"Say it already, you're killing me!" I laughed.

He smiled, "I love you."

"You—you do?" I asked in disbelief.

He shook his head, grinning, "Yeah."

"I love you too!" I laughed, happy to finally be able to say the words.

"Yeah?"

"For a long time." I admitted. We both kept grinning like crazy, he bent down and kissed me again, kissing me for a long time with more love and lust then ever before.

"Let's be together." He said.

My heart leapt, all I could do was nod trying to keep myself from grinning like a loon. He pulled me up as we made our way to my bedroom. My heart was racing like crazy, I was so nervous and excited. I'd never done anything before and I was afraid of disappointing him.

He pulled me to the bed, pushing me down and laying himself on top of me, his hands running over my body, hindered by my clothes.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, pulling my shirt up and running his lips over my stomach. My hands threaded through his hair as he left soft kisses across my stomach and towards my groin. I was hardening quickly, every touch and sensation was new, making my body feel like it was on fire, my blood buzzing through my veins as my shirt was pulled over my chest.

"Tristan, I, I've never done this before." I said.

"I know." He smiled, kissing me softly. "I'll take care of you."

"Okay."

A startled sigh escaped my lips as Tristan's hand rubbed hard at my crotch, making me harden more.

"Oh Tristan, don't—don't stop." I sighed, my back arching into his hand, not wanting him to stop.

"I won't." He smiled against my skin, kissing up to my nipples and taking each in his mouth. The feeling went straight to my groin as his tongue swirled around each nub, making them go hard. He nibbled on them, giving them soft laps before kissing across my neck again.

"You taste good." He whispered.

I nodded, running my hands under his shirt, pulling it off him.

"Rub harder." I asked.

Tristan smirked, "Why don't I just take those off."

I nodded, wiggling out the tight pants as he pulled them down. He kissed back down my chest, nuzzling my erection through my briefs.

"Fuck Tristan, take them—take them off." I stuttered, my cock painfully throbbing now.

"If you insist." He chuckled, pulling them off and releasing me, the cold air hit it, making me moan in pleasure.

"Damn Duke, you've been holding out on me." Tristan laughed. My face heated up, "Shut up."

"Then how will I do this?" he said, his tongue flicking out to tease the head. I shot off the bed, crying out from the intense pleasure, I'd never felt anything at all like that. And that was just a small flick. It was going to be a good night…

"Okay okay I lied. Don't shut up." I quickly spluttered. He laughed, putting his hands on my hips to keep me from bucking up again. My breath quickened as his mouth got closer, his lips brushing teasingly across the shaft. He suckled on just the head, his tongue swirling around, refusing to put anymore in his mouth.

"Oh god Tristan, please please more please." I begged, trying to push myself further in. He gave a hard lick to the underside, finally engulfing me and giving hard sucks.

"Fuck Tristan oh god I can't Tristan I—I…" I could barely contain myself, the feeling unbelievable, just as I felt like I was going to explode, he'd give slow teasing licks before sucking hard again, he resumed the torture for what felt like forever, making me go insane.

"Ready?" He asked. All I could do was nod, gripping the sheets as he sped up, quickly bobbing up and down. I needlessly tried bucking up, hindered by his hands as I squirmed beneath him from the intensity.

He sucked as hard as he could until I finally screamed out his name, cumming hard into his mouth, quickly being lapped up by his roaming tongue. He kissed back up my body as I lay there panting, feeling utterly content.

He pulled his remaining clothes off, his own erection rubbing against my skin as he lay himself on me.

"Duke?"

"Yes?"

"Why did this take so long?"

"What?"

"Us. Why did it take so long for us to be together?"

I shrugged, I'd been asking myself that question since the day I met him. "I don't know, I've wondered that for a long time."

"I just wish," He sighed, shaking his head, "I'm just really glad we're together." He smiled.

"Me too."

"Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded, taking a deep breath as he sucked his fingers, slowly lowering them to between my legs.

"This is going to feel weird." He warned, slowly pushing one in. It felt strange, no pleasure really as he pushed it in and out, when he pushed in the second, I could feel the sting, wincing slightly as it was pumped slowly.

"One more."

He pushed in the third, I bit my lip, trying to focus on something other than the pain. If just this hurt, imagine when…oh I don't want to. He twisted the fingers, his other hand stroking me back to hardness to take my mind away from the pain. Soon it began to dissipate as he stretched me, and my cock was throbbing hard again, leaking precum as he continued to stroke it.

He pulled the fingers slowly out, spreading his own precum over his cock before he lined it up.

"I'll try to make this as painless as I can." He said, slowly pushing in, I felt like I could feel myself tearing, the feeling terrible at first as he pushed himself all the way in. I lay rigidly still as I waited to adjust. I could tell it took all of Tristan's willpower not to move, his face contorted in pleasure as he stayed still.

"You're so tight, Duke. I can't wait much longer." He groaned, trying to hold off. After a few long moments, I felt like the pain had begun to dissipate. I nodded, pushing back on him.

"Okay." He sighed, in relief, nodding his head.

He pulled out, leaving just the tip in before pushing back in, slowly at first he kept a steady rhythm, controlling himself from slamming into me like I could tell he wanted to. He shifted slightly, adjusting each time he pushed in.

"What are you doing?"

"Just wait." He said, striking a few more times harder until with one strike I let out a cry, white hot flashes and an intense rush of pleasure filling me.

"Fuck do that again." I cried, wrapping my legs around him. He pushed in harder, hitting it again making me experience waves of pleasure.

"Go harder Tristan, faster." I pleaded, pushing against him while he thrusted in. He quickly sped up, enjoying the quick pace as much as I did as he slammed into me without abandon. I couldn't help but cry out every time, barely able to keep myself from cumming all over. How could I have never known about this? My eyes stayed squeezed shut, trying to hold off from climaxing as he rammed into me, the bed shaking with each hard thrust as his cock pistoned in and out of me.

"Oh Duke fuck." Tristan moaned, ramming as fast as he could. I cried out with each thrust, calling out his name each time.

"Touch yourself."

"I—I can't do that." I stuttered, blushing although I'm not sure why, considering what we were already doing.

"Hurry Duke." He pleaded, gritting his teeth. I nodded, tentatively wrapping my hand around myself and giving slow steady jerks. He watched with lustful eyes, licking his lips as I pumped myself faster, gaining confidence. I was so close as I whined and cried.

"Go on and do it Duke." Tristan encouraged, it didn't take much more until I exploded over my fist and fingers, my vision went black for a moment from the intense pleasure before I went slack on the bed. Tristan let out a low groan, speeding up as my muscles clamped around him, slamming as hard as he could until he came inside me, his hot cum drenching the inside of me. I didn't want him to leave me. I loved the feeling of him inside me, the hot, slick feeling of him. He stayed like that a few more moments, peppering me with soft kisses and slowly pushing in and out. Finally, he sighed, rolling off of me but keeping close.

"Whew." He laughed, wiping his brow and wrapping his arms around me.

"Yeah." I managed between heavy pants. I could barely speak, I'd never felt anything like that before. But I knew I was ready to experience it again and again.

I had a lot to look forward to. I finally had Tristan and he loved me. I didn't have to lie or keep hidden feelings anymore and things were good….

Things were great.

And they were only looking up.

"Do you think we'll stay together Duke?"

I grinned, pulling him closer, "I think there's a chance."

THE END

**AN:** Yay! I'm finally done! Sorry about the wait! I hope you have enjoyed this story. I know its not a popular pairing but I just love Duke. : ) I'm not sure what chapter story I will be working on next but I hope to have you all back! LOVE YOU ALL! XXOO


End file.
